


茶室

by lea_dao



Category: yuanchuang
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_dao/pseuds/lea_dao





	茶室

周六晚上的申城，灯火通明，商场、马路、步行街，哪里都是城市独有的喧嚣。浮华之下，有着空虚寂寞在酒吧诉说故事的讲述者，有失意憎世在high吧摇头晃脑的流浪者，当然也有在压抑和解放中挣扎的我，在城中心找到了一方静谧茶室，打算和我的狗子，度过我们生涩而澎湃的第一次。

当天我有课，我让它坐在前台休息区等我。如我所料，它早到了很久。我记得一个礼拜前它问我：“见面当天要不要不穿内裤。”有点生气，我隐秘的小计划被人看穿了。这时候当然只能说不用，穿着就好。如果我真是这么想的，它手机上就不会出现：“去厕所把内裤脱了放裤子口袋里。”相当敬业的老师拖堂了半小时，海量的笔记让我根本无暇顾及它，余光瞟见手机屏幕一下一下亮起，笔下生风，心里早已没有了专注。

半个小时后摊在座位上的我揉揉眉间，打开和它的消息框。

“主人。。。不是说不用真空吗？”

“主人我裤袋好像装不下”

“我知道了，我去脱，您别生气。”

【图片】

“您怎么还不出来啊。。。”

“想您。”

啊啊啊，这个粘人精！我看人都出去的差不多了，稳住心神，给它发了一条消息：

“进来帮我收东西。8号教室。”

我抱着手坐在位置上，看着门口。没一会儿，推门进来了一个头快顶到上门框，穿着裁剪的一点不整齐的蓝色衬衫，黑色长裤，一头白毛的男人。当时我的脑子里只有两个念头，一、韩流真的不适合这位北方汉子。二、这么高一人也不是瘦弱那一卦的天天在向我撒娇还真是。。。萌！刹！我！也！

它看着我也楞了一下，我不知道它对我第一印象是什么，我也没兴趣知道。我朝它笑笑，勾了勾手指，点点桌子说：“累了，帮我把东西收了。”它乖得很，马上上来帮我书和卷子分类放好。

本来就是小班授课，教室不大，它一进来我觉得空间都很逼兀，它站在我身前，一大片阴影就向我袭来。我一边回答它的“这个要放在哪儿”的问题，一边也借着距离观察着它。

加班和不按时吃饭让它的皮肤变得很差，毛孔粗的都能扎针了。给我的照片不是化了妆就是磨了皮。得亏我说来见我不能带妆。耳朵和手上的饰品很多，左手带了表，有些看起来有点眼熟，但老实说我并不懂这个。突然意识到，我比一个北方的老爷们还直。就在我纠结以后是不是也要涉猎一些相关的时候。它已经背上我的包，向我请示要不要走了。

我点点头，拉回心思，站了起来。突然它拉住我的衣袖，在我身后轻声说：“那个。。腿圈。。”

前几天打算用这个给它当个项圈带的，但是没办法，它犯了个挺大的错，所以只能算了。今早出门确实存了一点坏心思，想着让它看着吃不着。但其实没有太大意义。

外面不是说话的地方，到了茶室，我俩面对面坐下，还是有些许尴尬，我不太擅长打破这种氛围。但在这时，它推过来一个粉红色的盒子，是永生花，不是我喜欢的东西，而且很重。盒子底下有一封信，我对那封信更感兴趣。还没打开，它却惊讶于有信的存在，好吧，那也没有什么打开的必要了。总的来说不是什么很用心的礼物，更多的是一种形式上的讨好。

但我很感谢这份礼物。做过一篇阅读，说礼物是交流的方式，诚不我欺。

我也递过去一个盒子，盒子里是一个编织袋，袋子里是为它定做的真皮项圈。德语系统很好的给了铭牌加密。正经宠物店定做，为我免去了我妈特别喜欢开我快递的风险。这个快递也的确是我妈给开的。事实证明，我死后一定下的扒舌地狱，说谎面不改色。

我和它说，项圈我给你了，我自己的情况我也交代了，选择权在你，如果到下一次见面之前，你觉得我可以做你主人，你就给这个项圈配一个牵引绳。见面的时候，跪下来，捧着牵引绳，把自己交给我。

它显得有些迷惑，可能是我模糊了牵引绳的说法，让这段对话听上去没有那么清晰。我希望它真的能懂，不懂也没关系，下次见面之前我也会再提上一嘴。

接下来我端着茶，抛了两个问题，它回答了一大串。让我想起实习时候面对法官絮絮叨叨不知所云的当事人，有点好笑。我没打断它，老实说自己也有点紧张。喝着茶听它抖自己的故事。当然我自己也抖，现在想来都是一些抱怨，果然还是没有经验，也不明白说这些干嘛，本来想找个契机进入话题，但到底还是它先开的口。

我不否认我也是在等它，等它什么时候忍不住了要开始下一步。

它坐在我对面，刚结束一个故事，喝下一口茶，看似不经意的提起：“我们。。什么时候进入正题？”

“我还在想你要什么时候提呢？”我笑了笑，说，“过来。”

它有些不好意思的笑笑：“我是走过来，还是爬过来？”

我抬着茶碗轻抿一口，抬眼看了它一眼：“你说呢？”

茶室的气氛一下旖旎了起来，它好像“娇嗔”地看了我一眼，弯下腰，收起两条腿，一点一点地爬了过来。人高就是这点好，爬两步就到了，我确信自己还没看过瘾。不过时间也紧迫，后面还有很多事。

它到我面前我察觉有些不对，项圈没带，再让它爬回去拿。现在想来竟然是用手拿来的，应该让它用嘴叼过来才是。我坐起来给它戴上，狗脖子挺粗，不想让它太难受，没收到最后的扣子。毕竟是大型犬专用，有一个往前拽就会拉紧的设计，松松紧紧还是看我自己，没必要箍得太厉害。临时也准备了一个铁链，但说到底不是正经的牵引绳，很短，适合茶室这种比较小的空间。给它挂上，这才算是正式开始。

我把脚伸到它面前，它自觉低头，把脸埋在我脚上，一会儿我听到了沉重的呼吸声。变态就是变态，约我见面特地求我让我穿前一天的袜子。色令智昏不是没有道理的，它骚起来提这种要求我一般也都只有答应。

它抬眼看了我一眼，我觉得它更希望看到我嫌恶的表情，但其实没有，我更期待它下一步的表现，所以我没有让它闻太久，笑着说：“帮我把袜子脱了。”

它轻声回了我一句：“是”

我穿的是船袜，它从我脚后跟咬下袜口，叼住脚趾前沿的布料，头向后仰，它以为很轻松就能咬下来，但其实扯了三次也没撤下来。看来用力和发骚并不能两全。最后也稍微费了一点力气，头晃得跟狗一样，到底是它自己天赋异禀还是上一个主人教的太好？狗子的形象跃然眼前，我也慢慢进入状态。

双脚的袜子被叼到一边，我踩上它的脸：“舔。”

被人舔脚真的很舒服，狗子唇舌很厚实，口腔里很暖，我体质偏寒，就算是夏夜也带着寒气。脚趾被舌头卷过，不痒，很顺滑。我靠在茶室的懒人沙发上，看着它侧过头故意让我看到唇舌在脚趾间流连的画面，我脚趾相对较长，没有经验也不敢贸然往里伸，想了想指甲也很尖利，还是忍了下来。五只脚趾一一被照顾过去，它时不时抬头，有着簧片一样的色情。

“整只脚都要。”它反反复复的舔弄脚趾，让我有些厌倦。我下了第二条指令。

我配合着把脚网上抬抬，它用手抓过我的脚踝，脸被遮在我脚后，我感受到舌头从后跟一路向上，划过脚掌中间的凹陷，舐到脚尖。它舌头在我脚心打转，没有压力还是不痒，我以为自己会舒服的打颤，但其实没有太大感觉。

让我腿根抽搐，想把它的头往两腿之间摁的，是我用它的衣服擦过全是口水的脚掌的时候，它喊得一句“难受”。

贱狗子只是舔舔脚就硬的不行，已经看过狗几把的照片，但真的踩上去还是惊叹于这个尺寸，可能是我见识短浅吧，我把它的头压在我盘起的腿间，摸着它的一头白毛，手法娴熟，毕竟在家经常撸猫。脚抬起隔着裤子蹭着它已经高高翘起的阴茎，一点一点感受狗几把的形状，很标致。

我低下头在它的耳边告诉它：“怎么这么硬了？告诉我，我现在在干什么？”

它喘着粗气，声音不自觉的放高：“在。。在踩我的狗几把。”

我用脚趾搓过它的龟头，给它抛了一个饵：“想不想我伸进去？”

“嗯。。想。”它闷闷地回道。

意料之中的回答让我笑出声来，我俯下身，贴住它的耳朵，残酷的对它说：“想的美。”

不知道这句话哪里戳中了它的兴奋点，话音落后它直接回环了个“唔——”，在安静的茶室显得特别突兀，好像是咸湿的空气被挤出了水，连灯光都随着这声呻吟柔暗了起来，我高兴于能看到它的失望和不甘，被牛仔裤包裹的私密地带也随着这声有了反应。

我听得很爽，咽下一口口水，摸了摸它的头，但还是用铁链扯住它的脖子，调笑着说 ：“嘘，轻一点，外面的小姐姐会听到的哦。”

“嗯。”分不清是答应还是呻吟，它应了一声，这回轻了，我差点没漏掉它接下来说的另一句话，“我可以。。。喊您妈妈吗？”

我有点愣，它对喊妈妈这件事似乎特别执着，但我的性癖不在这里，现在气氛很好，我不想生气，我对它说：“不可以，今天要喊我什么？”

“主人。”

“好乖。不能射哦。”我也不是随随便便就让人喊主人的人，之前它都喊我姐姐，今天是特例。

“主人，难受。。。您能。。。用力点吗？”

我分不清该夸它够骚还是该惩罚它得寸进尺，但事实是我没有生气，它低着头求我给它快乐的样子让我非常受用，我经常问它，现在希望我怎么样，但它总是不敢说什么，官方回答不过是：“想陪在主人身边。”讲真很失望。但现在不同，我自动理解为它希望我踹它的狗几把。

“贱狗。”我骂它，并一脚踹了上去，不重，但狗几把果然又硬了一圈，因为是从下往上的角度，我几乎把它的屁股都顶起来了。借着这个力，它竟然还忍不住晃起屁股来了。它想开蹭，我立马收回了脚：“让你蹭了吗？”

现在想来还真是不能温柔点对它，欠打欠踹还欠骂。

一切戛然而止。

它全身都热了起来，空气都有了温度，我不得不承认我喜欢有温度的东西，是一种本能的对热源趋向。虽然收回了脚，但这份温度让我变得不再在意这件事，我拉过绳子，让狗头靠在我耳边，解开它衬衫的衣扣，下面玩儿过了，还有上面。

之前让它写过一份计划，本来是想让它规律生活，结果又被它拿来发骚了。那份东西看着不像是计划，倒像是检讨。什么乱七八糟的给主人舔脚，做主人的狗全往上堆。我让它从手机里把那段东西调出来，在我耳边，一点一点地读。与此同时，是我最爱的玩儿胸时间。但它的胸很薄，乳粒不大。让我有些失望，它上班的强度直接决定了短期内它根本不可能健身，我也根本玩儿不到我想要的大奶子。聊胜于无，小狗奶子也有小狗奶子的可爱。

就那么一点点，我轻轻拨弄它就能有反应，反应不大，但给了我更用力玩它的机会。左边的奶子开始前玩儿过了，更多的是拧和揉。右边我玩儿的相对就比较轻柔，拉起乳粒用指甲在乳晕周围轻轻刮，时不时扣弄乳尖，摁扁搓圆，全凭我自己。专心地给狗奶子画着圈圈，反而它念经的声音到没有那么重要了。

那么一大串说下来，我关注到的点，也只有它口干舌燥到吞口水，被我玩儿奶子刺激到的吸气声还有别的一些除了内容之外的小细节。玩儿的我简直心花怒放。唯一的遗憾是哪两个小红点太难搓硬搓大，下次要努力，把那两个小红点搓成小樱桃！


End file.
